Dancing with Stars
by DettyisLove
Summary: This story directly follows Higher Ground. The Postables find a lost letter that lead them to go to extravagant lengths in order to ensure it gets to its intended recipient more than a year later. Shane and Oliver find the contents of the letter and its delivery touch them on a personal level and bring them closer together.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing with Stars**

Hi friends! This is my first SSD story I'll be posting. I'm sort of working on two others, but decided to start posting this one. I recently re-watched every episode and movie of SSD and it reminded me how much I love it and our lovable Postables! I truly hope To the Altar wasn't the last we'll see of them. It was so amazing! This is my way of keeping it going! lol :D

* * *

 _This story directly follows Higher Ground._

 _The Postables find a lost letter that lead them to go to extravagant lengths in order to ensure it gets to its intended recipient more than a year later. Shane and Oliver find the contents of the letter and its delivery touch them on a personal level and bring them closer together._

Written for entertainment only!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Shane looked at the time on her watch, seeing that she probably wasn't going to have time to stop and get her coffee before getting into the DLO. She was running a bit late this morning. She let out a rushed breath as she slipped on her heels and stepped outside.

She locked her door and hurried down the steps but when she looked up she was surprised to see Oliver standing outside his car with two coffees in hand.

Her heart skipped a beat at seeing him waiting for her looking so incredibly handsome. She couldn't keep back the smile that swept her face as she walked over. His eyes were on her the whole way, this charming smile on his face.

"Oliver? What a really nice surprise" she said as she stepped in front of him. He smiled as he held out her coffee "I hope you don't mind us-uh...me picking you up for work this morning"

She smiled "I most definitely do not mind; in fact, you are a life-saver! I was running a bit late this morning and wasn't sure I'd have time to even get coffee" she said as she held up hers and took a grateful sip.

He chuckled. Her eyes met his again and she felt butterflies at the captivating look in his eyes as he looked at her. His eyes seemed to look into her heart. "You are looking quite...radiant this morning" he said in a low voice.

She blushed "Well, Mr. O'toole, you are looking pretty amazing, yourself" she said with a playful smile as she took him in. He was wearing a light blue checked button up shirt and black pants, his sleeves were rolled up and he had no tie, so he was looking quite _attractive_. Those eyes of his seemed to sparkle as he looked at her and the smile that swept his face made her heart flutter.

"Perhaps, we should be on our way" he said clearing his throat.

She nodded in agreement "Right!"

He quickly opened the door for her and she smiled "thank you"

"My pleasure" he said in a charming tone before he went around the car.

She took her seat, trying to calm her racing heart. Since they kissed at the DLO and spent that night reading her letters to him together, she couldn't stop smiling or keep her heart from racing at the thought of him. Of them.

Finally, they were moving forward…

When he got in the car, he looked to her with a smile and she found herself unable to keep from leaning across and placing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Oliver."

Oliver lifted her hand to his lips and placed a sweet kiss, resulting in her to smile again.

She was looking more than radiant this morning. Her smile was breathtaking, her golden curls shining in the sunlight, and her blue eyes sparkling like the sky. The white and blue dress she had on was quite flattering as well, and he felt his breath catch when she had stepped outside of her house and walked toward him.

They rode into work together, Shane enjoying her coffee and her company very much, while Oliver was contemplating on whether or not this was an appropriate time to ask her to dinner. By the time he decided on simply asking her, he found himself parking his car.

He sighed, and figured it must not be the right time. Shane watched Oliver curiously. It seemed he had something on his mind, but she didn't want to push him, so she enjoyed the coffee and the drive, sneaking glances at him along the way.

They walked into the DLO to find Norman and Rita already in. Shane walked over to Rita with a bright smile and hugged her tightly "Rita! Oh I missed you so much!"

"Shane! Oh, I'm so glad you're back!" Rita hugged her friend excitedly.

Shane smiled "And _I_ am so happy for you and Norman!" she cheered excitedly

Rita blushed and blurted "I'm so excited too!" she grinned brightly causing Shane to laugh, while Rita beamed as she looked over to Norman who was smiling back at her.. "Aww, I wish I could have been here when it happened" Shane admitted regrettably.

Rita nodded "Me too"

"Perhaps we should all have a special evening together to celebrate your engagement...and Miss McInerny being back" Oliver suggested, while Shane's eyes lit up with a bright smile "Oh yes! That's a great idea, Oliver! Norman, Rita, what do you say?" she asked as she saw the smiles on their faces as they nodded.

"We are glad you are back, Shane" Norman said, causing Shane to smile "Me too, Norman. This is my home" she said and took a sneaking glance to Oliver who was watching her.

She bit her lip and looked back to Rita who was looking at her with a knowing smile.

"So, let's get this day going!" Shane exclaimed and started to remove her jacket. Once she did, she smiled when Oliver held his hand out to take it from her. She handed it to him, but their hands brushed and she felt her breath catch as Oliver's eyes met hers.

He smiled and took the jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Shane smiled, but when she turned back to walk over to her desk that Oliver put back for her, Norman and Rita were looking at her with curious smiles. She blushed, especially when Rita rushed over to her with an excited squeal and said "Oh my gosh, Shane, did something happen between you and Oliver when you came back?"

Shane blushed and said "Rita...shh...I'll tell you later"

Rita shrugged "Oh, fine!"

"Shall we pick a letter?" Oliver said as he brought over a stack of letters and placed them on Shane's desk.

They looked expectantly as Oliver's hand hovered over the letters, but then he stopped and said "Shane, would you like to do the honors?" he suggested.

She looked at him in surprise, as he called her Shane instead of . "Me?" she asked, her eyes looking into his. He smiled "Yes, you... _Shane_ " he repeated with a playful smile.

"Ok" Shane smiled "... _Oliver_ "

Oliver's smile grew brighter. Norman and Rita exchanged glances and smiles as they watched the two. Shane finally tore her eyes away from Oliver and looked to the letters, a dark red envelope that had a small rip in the corner caught her eye.

She picked it up and held it out to Oliver who smiled as he took it. He looked to the envelope and said "It appears that the writing has been smeared due to water damage. Perhaps rain? There's also a rip in the top left corner, unfortunately distorting the sender's name and address; though, considering the stamp, it appears to be delivered from Argentina" Oliver noted and then held it out to Norman for inspection.

"Argentina?!" Rita exclaimed. Shane was intrigued as well, and couldn't wait to open it.

Norman looked it over and said "The stamp is certainly from Argentina, more specifically Buenos Aires. The writing, though illegible, suggest the sender is most likely male, early thirties."

"You never cease to amaze me, Norman!" Shane said in awe that he could gather such information just from the writing, which was practically ruined! Norman smiled, and Shane simply wanted to find out more. "Can I take a look?" Shane asked, and once she had it in her hand she and Rita looked it over together.

"Oh, look, this looks like it says Washington D.C." Rita exclaimed. Shane nodded "Good, Rita! The name is pretty badly ruined, but the first three letters look like J...a...c? And the last name kind of looks like Willow or...Wilson?"

"So we have a sender from Argentina, a recipient potentially from Washington D.C. and possibly someone with the name of ...Jack?" Oliver reiterated.

"Can we open it now?!" Shane exclaimed and Oliver smiled at her impatience and insatiable curiosity. He handed her his letter opener and she smiled as she took it, recollecting when he'd given it to her the night before to open the letters she wrote to him.

She quickly slid the opener through the flap ripping open the envelope. She pulled out the letter eagerly and when she unfolded it something fell out.

"Oh, it appears that there was something accompanying the letter" Oliver said as he picked it up from the floor and looked at it curiously, seeing that it was a jeweled flower clip of some sort.

"Wow, that is so pretty!" Rita exclaimed as she caught a glimpse of it. Shane nodded "It's beautiful!"

"What is it, exactly?" Oliver asked, looking to Norman who shrugged. Shane took it from him "It's a hair pin!" Shane said as she looked at it. The pin was silver and had a stoned turquoise flower and a beautiful sparkling diamond in the center.

"Is that a real diamond?" Rita asked; Norman came over 'May I?"

Shane handed it to him and he took the pin over to his station where he found his magnifying glass to inspect it. He nodded "The diamond is definitely real, the stones surrounding it are not, though."

"Wow!" Rita came over. "Who would mail a real diamond?!"

Shane picked up the letter again and said "Let's read the letter. Maybe it will mention the pin!"

"Oliver... would... you like to read it?" She asked as she held the letter to him. He smiled and took it from her, their hands brushing, yet again, causing his heart to notice, even such a miniscule touch. Their eyes seemed to be held by magnets. Since she'd been back, he felt everything with her was heightened, even a simple look or innocent touch.

He noticed her cheeks tinge with color at his clear distraction. He snapped back to the present moment, clearing his throat "Ehm...alright, shall we begin?"

They all nodded eagerly, Norman and Rita smiling at the obvious difference in Shane and Oliver's behavior; Shane bit her lip, trying to hide her smile at how lost Oliver was when their hands touched.

Oliver looked to the letter in his hand and began.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think so far! I'll have the next chapter posted soon! :D Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Signed Sealed Delivered: Dancing With Stars**

* * *

 _Hello friends! Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!_

 _There will be some lines from Higher Ground in this chapter. Characters from the letter are purely fictional. Letter and flashbacks/lines from HG are in italics._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _For entertainment only!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _"My dearest Jackie,_

 _Do you remember the first time we met?_

 _Do you remember the first time we danced together?_

 _I will never forget it."_ Oliver read, but snuck a glance to Shane who was listening with interest. He smiled, his thoughts drifting to the first time he and Shane danced together.

Oliver looked back to the letter and continued " _The moment I saw you walk into my studio, my eyes were glued to you. Your smile seemed to find it's way right to my heart."_

"Oh, that is so romantic!" Rita proclaimed. Norman smiled and took her hand in his; she looked to him with a smile and squeezed his hand back. Shane's eyes met Oliver's and they both smiled, before Oliver resumed with the letter.

" _I don't remember anything of that day except you. I must have fallen in love the instant I saw you, because I remember what you were wearing, how enchanting you smelled, how beautifully you danced, how simply breathtaking you were. You were wearing this shimmering cerulean dress looking as if you were a goddess of the sea, your golden hair pinned up by this beautiful flower pin._

 _I hope you won't hate me for keeping it all this time! It must have fallen in my car when you took your hair down and I thought of returning it to you, but...I wanted to have something of yours with me wherever I went._

 _I'd never been so speechless and flustered in my life until I met you. I'd trained movie stars, ambassadors, and elites, but you, my love, were the only one to ever make me so nervous that I forgot my own name!"_ Oliver read with a chuckle, glancing to his colleagues to see them completely invested in hearing the letter, particularly his Shane who was listening, this dreamy smile on her face.

He looked back to the letter and continued. " _You walked over to me with that glimmering smile and I lost all sense of the world around me, so much so, you had to snap me out of my enchantment._

 _It still astounds me how you've filled my heart in the short time we've know each other._

 _I found myself becoming more and more enamored with you the more I got to know you. The more I heard your laugh, the more we talked, the more we danced._

 _I don't think there is a person on this earth I would rather dance with than you"_ As Oliver read that his eyes met Shane's and the magnetism that emanated between them caused his heart to race. He thought back to that time they danced, here in the DLO; they had been so in sync, so much unspoken emotion between them; how it had overwhelmed him then, so much so, he felt it was best to discontinue with their dance showcase.

As Shane listened to Oliver read this letter, she couldn't help but think about all those times she danced with Oliver. She _knew_ there was no person on this earth she would rather dance with than him. As their eyes met, her heart started racing, knowing this letter seemed to touch both of them on a deeper, more personal level, somehow.

"Ehm…" Oliver cleared his throat and continued " _There is something special that happens when we dance together. I feel it is so much more than dancing; it's more like... a meeting of hearts. The passion, the pure fire and beauty in how you dance lifts my heart. I don't think I've ever met a more beautiful and graceful dancer because you dance with all your heart._

 _The first time we danced, I could tell you were nervous as you've never danced before, but somehow you were a natural. I never had so much fun teaching someone to dance than I had with you. Of course, that may simply be because I've fallen in love with you._

 _Even so, we made a great team and I miss you so much!"_

Oliver paused thinking to how great a team he and Shane were, in fact, the four of them were together. In truth, they were practically unstoppable. His heart clenched thinking to how deeply he had missed Shane while she was away.

He recollected her confession on how deeply _she_ missed him.

As Shane listened to Oliver read this letter, her heart seemed to be reliving their argument about missing each other. She could hear it all now.

" _Tell me again why you moved my desk"_

" _Uh…" He paused "...it was hard to look at everyday" his voice was filled with emotion._

 _She took a breath and faced him "So...you're saying- you missed me"_

" _I mean what I say when I say it, although...I don't always say what I mean when I do say it...I mean it."_

 _Shane listened, a small smile ghosting her lips in amusement at him trying to formulate his thoughts; he continued "For example, when I once said I hoped our first date wouldn't be our last. That was a true and transparent statement…"_

 _She smiled briefly, but as he continued her brows furrowed in confusion "...that if we ever actually completed a first date would subsequently had been worn out in action. Assuming you were in agreement, which... given your extended absence, you might understand my assumptions that your intentions and mine-were not-in concert."_

 _She walked up to him "If you are suggesting that I didn't miss you, and I might be the ONLY person on Earth who understands what you just said!" she declared and moved around him to retrieve the letters she wrote him from her bag._

" _I wrote this one on the plane!" her sadness and irritation took over as she held it up "With your pen." she emphasized as he turned around to look at her. "And talked about kissing you on the steps"_

" _And the second one, I wrote, with your pen, after we landed… and told you...I wish I never left." she was losing her resolve, but she needed him to know "And the third one...the third one is about...about how afraid I am that I can't do what they need me to do!" she was losing it, the pain and torment of the past three months surfacing the more she spoke._

 _And the fourth one is about how I think I'm gonna die without seeing you again." her heart ached at the mere thought of that._

 _And the fifth one...is about deciding if I want to survive at all and come back to this crazy stupid place!" She stated as the frustration and sadness finally pushed forth "And now you've moved my desk and -" And that was when he spun her into him and shut her up with that amazing kiss!_

Their eyes met, a shared look of sadness arising, an unspoken agreement, how truly painful it was to be apart. He cleared his throat once more and looked back to the letter, noticing how Norman and Rita would look to them, silently questioning his and Shane's own silent communication.

" _I hope you can forgive me for leaving so quickly and without properly telling you the reason. You see, my grandfather had become ill and I had to catch the first flight to Argentina. You know how much I adore my grandfather and that night of our date I had gotten the news and I was so disheartened and lost at discovering the news, I couldn't explain properly why I was leaving, especially after the perfect time we were having._

 _I'm so sorry for the way we ended that night! I didn't even get to...to kiss you goodnight… or in this case...goodbye."_ Oliver read, his throat hoarse as he thought back to his splendid date with Shane that unfortunately got ruined by Mister Marek.

He never got to kiss Shane goodnight that evening she left.

He looked up to her, and he could see her eyes were glossy as she listened.

Clearly, this letter resonated with her on a personal level, as it was doing to him.

"On no! What happens next?! That can't be it!" Rita stated curiously, clearly Shane's insatiable curiosity rubbed off on her colleague as well. He took a breath and looked back to the letter. " _I'm sure you thought I didn't want to see you anymore, but that was farther from the truth. I know we've barely known each other for but a few weeks. They have been the best weeks of my life._

 _Can it be possible to fall in love so quickly?_

 _Somehow, I believe that I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, because since that day, my life has never been the same. I never laughed and smiled so much until I met you. Your laugh lights it's way into my heart."_

"That is so sweet!" Rita exclaimed, and Shane smiled at her friend.

Oliver continued with a smile " _Your passion for making others smile is so endearing, and something that I've grown very passionate about doing, myself._

 _I hope you know how much you mean to me._

 _I tried calling you nearly a dozen times. Obviously, you didn't want to take my calls. I intended on taking the next flight back to you, but unfortunately, my grandfather's condition worsened preventing me from doing so. If I could come back now, I would in an instant, but my grandfather is still in a bad state._

 _I hope you can forgive me."_ Oliver pronounced, his eyes meeting Shane's once more...

"That is sad. I hope his grandfather is ok" Norman stated, his thoughts going to _his_ grandmother. Rita looked to him with a small smile knowing where his thoughts went. Oliver nodded "Yes, indeed, Norman. We must pray and hope for the best"

"Is there more?" Shane asked, but instead of waiting for Oliver to answer she took the letter from his hand and found where he left off and continued " _I'm including your prized hair pin as my token of sincere and true apology for how I left you. I hope you call me...or write me._

 _If you simply saw me as your dance instructor, I can understand if you...if you never want to see or hear from me again._

 _BUT if you feel even an ounce of what I feel for you, then please come to Argentina and give me a second chance. I wish I could better express the extent of my feelings for you. You have become the woman who owns my heart._

 _I love you my sweet Jacqueline"_ she read and handed it back to Oliver and rushed over to her desk pulling out her laptop from her bag. Norman and Rita looked to Shane in wonder; Oliver looked puzzled as well, but looked back to the letter and read the final closing lines.

" _Please be my love._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Joaquin"_

"Oh, that is so sad. She doesn't even know the real reason he left and that he loves her!" Rita stated in observation. Norman squeezed her hand.

"Oh my god! You guys will not believe this!" Shane exclaimed from behind her laptop. They all walked over curiously. "Jackie is none other than Jacqueline Wilson! The famous competitive dancer!" Shane stated in excitement.

Rita's eyes grew bright "Wow, that is so cool!"

"Who would have thought she'd become a famous dancer just from a few lessons?" Norman said.

Oliver walked around and peered over Shane's shoulder to see several pictures of this young woman who was apparently a very well received dancer, winning several awards and competitions, as well as creating a foundation for youth and dance. "Wow, she is quite the humanitarian, it seems." he noted.

Shane nodded, though she felt butterflies at Oliver's proximity, his cologne making her heart beat faster, but shook herself back and said "And it looks like most competitions she enters are for charity! She has quite a big following! Especially young girls."

"Wow!" Rita stated in awe, but then her eyes grew bright "Wait a second, didn't the letter writer-"

"Jaoquín" Norman echoed. Rita smiled "Yes, Jaoquín- mention that he'd trained movie stars and high-profile people? We must be able to find him, too!"

Shane nodded with a bright smile "You're brilliant, Rita!" Shane quickly did a search for a Joaquin and filtered for 'choreographer' and 'dancer' and 'Argentina'.

The results came up fast but not what she'd hoped. "Hmm...the only Joaquin that popped up is this older man. Look at all these black and white pictures of him. It can't be him! Our Jaoquín is in his thirties like Norman said before!" Shane stated, though Oliver stood upright and said "Miss McInerny, we don't know when this letter was written. It very well could be him"

"Oliver, look at this girl, Jackie! She hardly seems like the type to be with someone who is much older than she is. And besides, I just KNOW he is younger!" Shane stated with certainty.

Oliver looked at her in wonder "How can you know such a thing?"

Shane smiled and got up from her desk. "The way he talks about her...he sounds young, exciting, hopeful, and...just trust me, it's a feeling."

While Oliver and Shane were 'discussing' their letter-writer's age, Rita was reading through the information on this other Jaoquín. "Oh, look! I think this might be Jaoquín's grandfather _Jaoqu_ _í_ _n!"_ Rita stated in excitement "Look, it says here, _Jaoqu_ _í_ _n Rossi, renowned_ Argentinian ballroom dancer, celebrated and praised… oh"

"What?" Shane asked as Rita's face fell. "...died at the age of 79 in his hometown in Buenos Aires. A candle-lighting ceremony was held to commemorate his contributions to dance and the arts."

Norman frowned; Shane's eyes became glossy "That's...that's awful! Poor _Jaoqu_ _í_ _n."_

Oliver took Shane's hand in his as a comforting gesture, but when her eyes met his, his heart clenched in his chest at the disappointed look in her eyes. He pulled her close and said "It's alright...he was clearly loved and respected"

Shane's eyes grew in thought, as she wiped a stray tear and said "Wait! When was this?!" she asked, as she moved out of Oliver's embrace and rushed around her desk to her laptop. "This was nearly a year ago now!"

"Well, he must have come back for her, right?" Rita asked hopefully. Shane sighed "I'm afraid not. Look, it says here she is dating her dance partner…"

"Is it Joaquin?" Rita asked curiously. Shane shook her head "No, his name is Marco Moretti "

Shane and Rita frowned, while Oliver said, "Miss McInerney we must not let this gossip discourage us from our task at hand and that is to deliver this lost letter to Miss Jacqueline Wilson."

Shane nodded with a smile "You're absolutely right, Oliver."

"Yeah, and maybe when Jackie reads the letter she will want to find Joaquin!" Rita stated optimistically. Shane nodded "Exactly what I was thinking, Rita!"

"Ladies, it is not our concern what Miss Wilson decides to do once she reads her letter." Oliver informed

Rita looked down in disappointment; Shane wanted to disagree, but decided to simply look up Jacqueline's address.

"If Joaquin is any indication, she must have fallen in love with him, too, right. You don't just forget that kind of connection." Norman stated, surprising all of them with his observation. Rita smiled as she looked to him, and Shane nodded with renewed hope "Yes, thank you, Norman, my thoughts, exactly."

Oliver looked to his colleagues and fought back a smile. He had missed Shane's ability to induce such hope and optimism in not only delivering a lost letter, but bridging the very people involved together. He felt his heart swell with pride and fondness for her. He wished he could express how much she meant to him. How truly and deeply she filled his heart.

Shane finally managed to locate Jackie's address, however hit a pausing point. "Uh-oh, bad news"

"What is it?"

"Jackie's primary residence is in New York, now, not D.C. as the letter was addressed. Not only that, she is currently in Chicago for a competition, and then she has a show in Philadelphia in a few days, and then she will be in D.C. for a few days for a different competition. Who knows how long it will be before she gets back to New York"

"Perhaps we can simply address it to the hotel or facility hosting the competition in D.C?" Oliver suggested.

"And risk the chance of having that letter lost again? Oliver, too much time has passed already! We have to deliver this letter to her in person. It's our best chance of ensuring she gets it!" Shane stated, determined to get Jackie her lost love letter, and hopefully unite her and Joaquin.

"I have to agree with Shane, Oliver. It's really our best chance! I sure don't want her to lose that letter again. Especially with that pin of her's. It must be special to her for Joaquin to mail it back to her." Rita said as she picked up the letter and pin from Shane's desk.

Oliver sighed, and Norman looked contemplative, then said "We haven't been on a trip together in a while."

Rita and Shane smiled as Oliver sighed again and said "Alright, Miss McInerny, it seems you've, once again, inspired us to go the extra mile in ensuring our letter is delivered to its intended recipient."

Shane smiled brightly, as Oliver's eyes seemed to twinkle as he looked at her. "Thank you, Oliver! Alright, let's see…" Shane worked on her computer for a few minutes, while Rita securely placed the letter and the pin back into the envelope. Suddenly Shane sighed and then chanted "no, no, no!"

"What?" Rita asked anxiously.

Shane sighed and said "More bad news"

"What seems to be the problem?" Oliver asked.

"The hotel won't admit anyone who is not a guest or without a ticket to attend the competition."

"Can't we get a ticket then?" Norman asked.

"Unfortunately, the hotel is completely booked and tickets are sold out for every competition day! There is no way we are getting in there to see her."

"Oh no!" Rita stated in disappointment. Oliver noticed Shane's contemplative and undoubtedly plotting mind at work. "Miss McInerney, what are you thinking?" he asked, and she looked to him in surprise, but smiled "Um...well...so, we can't necessarily get in unless we are guests at the hotel or attending the competition, right?"

"Right?" Rita echoed.

Shane smirked "unless…"

"Unless?" Oliver urged.

"One of us goes in as a judge…"

"Or?" he asked with a smirk, knowing there must be something else, something he might not particularly like. Rita and Norman were just as anxious to know what Shane had in mind.

She bit her lip, and then as she approached him, she said "or if we _all_ wanted to be there we could... _enterthecompetitionascouples_ " she said in a blur as she walked past him.

Rita gasped in excitement "Oh yes! That would be soooo much more fun! Norman, can we please enter?" Rita asked, while Oliver looked at Shane who was looking at him with a playful, almost challenging smile.

Norman looked at Rita with surprise "You...you want us to enter ...a...a dance competition?" he asked with a gulp. Rita smiled and leaned into him "Oh, think about it, Norman. Not only would we be delivering this romantic letter, but...well...it could be good practice for dancing at _our wedding_." she said with a small smile, adjusting her glasses.

Norman found himself smiling and said.. "Ok"

"EEH!" Rita hugged Norman excitedly; Shane laughed then looked to Oliver expectantly. He stared at her for a moment "You want, uh...you want, you and me, uh... _us_...to, to…"

Shane smiled and walked up to him, her eyes looking into his, a sparkle of mischief in her pretty blue eyes. "Yes, to enter as a team...as a... couple" she finished, her eyes searching his.

He found he couldn't suppress a smile as he looked at her.

She returned a smile "Besides, I believe that you owe me this" she stated as she turned toward her desk.

He looked at her in wonder "Owe you?"

She leaned against her desk, folding her arms across her chest. "As I recall, nearly ages ago now, you asked me to participate in dance lessons for a dance showcase, which...we never got to actually do...because, you ditched me." she said with a smirk, though at the time, it was rather disheartening.

He looked at her in surprise, but she continued with a playful smile "I feel it's only fair that you...make it up to me…"

Norman and Rita watched them in curious wonder, as Oliver stared at Shane.

After there was too long a silence, Shane sighed "It's alright, Oliver. Norman and Rita can enter as a couple and you can enter as a judge and... ditch me"

He walked over to her, his eyes piercing into hers as he pulled her to him around her waist, causing her to gasp and look at him in surprise, her heart beginning to race. The look in his eyes nearly took her breath away. "I have no intention of ever _ditching you_ again my dear Shane" he said with the most sincerity he could convey.

After living three months without her, he couldn't bare the thought of even a day without her. He'd been so miserable and lonely without her here to challenge him and brighten his day, just like her breathtaking smile was doing right now.

Shane couldn't suppress her beaming smile, as she melted into his embrace; she placed her hands to his face and planted a kiss to his cheek, causing him to blush at the _semi_ -public display of affection. "Thank you" she said in a whisper. Oliver felt his heart race at Shane's proximity and how truly beautiful she looked. He was finding it very difficult to restrain from displaying his own affection for her.

Rita looked to Norman with a smile, who tried to fight back _his_ smile.

Norman was really glad Shane was back. It was obvious to him that her absence had made Oliver miserable. More so than Holly's extended absence had done.

Shane finally stepped back and said "So...then, it's decided that we will enter the competition as...couples." she blushed as she said that, trying to stop the flutters in her stomach at Oliver's gaze.

Norman nodded and took Rita's hand who smiled at him "You can count us in"

Oliver looked to Shane with a smile "You can count on me, as well"

Shane smiled "great! Delivering Joaquin and Jackie's lost letter is a go!" she said as she picked up the letter.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope to hear your thoughts! 3 =) thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Signed Sealed Delivered: Dancing with Stars**

* * *

 _Hi friends! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story so far! I hope you continue to! :D Thanks so much for your reviews!_

 _Written for entertainment only!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"I'm so excited to deliver this letter to Jackie. Oo, Jackie, Joaquin, that's just so cute!" Rita exclaimed. Shane laughed "See, they are just meant to be together! They fit!"

Norman smiled "Just like me and Rita" he said picking up her hand and causing her to melt as she looked at him "I love you!" she blurted, then her eyes grew wide realizing she said that out loud.

Shane watched them with a smile, feeling so happy for them. They were truly great together!

She looked to Oliver and shared a smile with him.

"Yes, Norman, you and Rita are quite the pair! I don't think I've ever seen two people more right for each other" Oliver confessed.

Rita smiled "Just like you and Shane! Oh! Uh...I mean" she blushed at her slip, especially when she saw Shane blush and look surprised. Oliver cleared his throat nervously, unsure how to respond "perhaps…"

Shane looked back to her laptop, feeling… she sighed, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Disappointed… sad… disheartened…

Rita bit her lip, feeling so silly for blurting that.

Oliver sighed, knowing that was a poor choice of words. _What the Sam Hill was he thinking?!_ He remembered that horrible time when he mistakenly referred to them as 'just friends'; this might as well be the same thing.

Norman sensed the tense moment, and said "Anyone up for an early lunch?" Norman asked.

Oliver nodded eagerly, "Yes, I think that is a great idea Norman! and perhaps we can further discuss the specifics of our operation"

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving! I could go for a serious chocolate cake right now" Shane exclaimed as she packed her laptop in her bag and Rita nodded in agreement "Ooh! Me too!"

"We can share it if they give you a big piece again" Norman suggested and Rita smiled and took his hand. "Ok"

Shane smiled as she walked alongside her colleagues who turned into much more than friends. They had become her family. She was so glad to be back home. This was where she belonged.

Oliver must have noticed her contemplative mood, and asked "Is everything alright, Miss McInerny?"

She smirked and looked to him "what happened to Shane?"

He smiled, blushing slightly "Uh…"

She laughed and said "I'm just so glad to be back, Oliver. I missed this! I missed Rita and Norman and I missed us all working together as a team to deliver a lost letter; I missed us going for lunch together. I missed all of our adventures. And I missed" she paused, and stopped walking; he looked to her, his eyes reflecting patience, understanding, and...hope. Her eyes became glossy "I missed _you_ , Oliver"

He smiled and took her hand in his and placed a kiss. She placed her other hand on top of their joined hands. Oliver felt as though his heart was expanding like an air balloon at her sincere declaration and seeing her glossy eyes.

"I thought of you every moment of the day." he confessed, hoping this would make up for his poor response to Rita's remark before. Shane gave him a small smile.

"Uh…" he let go of her hands and placed his own in his pockets "You know...when Holly left me, I was hurt, embarrassed and confused and lost, but I was able to get through it with my work, and then you came along and… brought me back to life." he said with a fond smile.

She smiled, though her eyes were teary. "but with you gone…" Tears slid down her face and he felt his throat close up at the emotion that was building inside him "without you everything was empty and hollow; I felt even more lost and it was simply unbearable. Without you, my dear _Shane_ , I don't know how to live"

Shane couldn't fight back the sob at hearing his words, her heart was pounding so hard. She felt the same way. He lifted both of her hands, his own eyes glossy, and placed a kiss to each. "I'm very glad you are back"

She nodded, more tears sliding down her face "Me too"

He placed his hands to her face and wiped away her tears and placed a final kiss to her forehead.

As he pulled away, their eyes met; they heard footsteps of someone approaching.

"Shane! you're back!" a voice interrupted their emotional silence and they separated and looked to her "Hazel...hi" Shane felt flustered by her interruption, but took a breath and said "yes, I- just got back" her voice came out shaky.

Hazel hugged her "I'm so glad! We all missed you! And Oliver was a wreck here, he was just so miserable without you! " she blurted, then her eyes grew wide "Uh, sorry, I uh…"

Oliver sighed and said "Thank you Hazel. Miss McInerney and I are leaving to work on a special assignment, we will be back in a couple of hours." he said and led Shane away with him.

Shane laughed as Oliver sighed "I do apologize Miss McInerny...though, if I'm being honest, she was quite right that your absence had left me in a state that was...perhaps, unpleasant and I-

"Oliver"

"I simply hope Hazel's comment didn't embarrass you, as I would very much hate to-"

"Oliver!"

He looked to her and she smiled "I was miserable without you, too"

He looked in her eyes and felt his heart fill with peace as he gave her a warm smile. "We should hurry. Norman and Rita must be waiting, and perhaps are more than curious as to our delay."

Shane smiled as Oliver started walking. She took a breath and followed him.

As Oliver and Shane made it outside, Rita and Norman were, indeed, waiting for them. "There you are! We were wondering what happened to you!" Rita exclaimed.

"We ran into Hazel on the way out" Shane was quick to deter them from other thoughts. "Oh!" Rita nodded.

"Yes, and she found it pertinent to divest that I was in a less than positive state during Miss McInerny's absence" Oliver further informed.

"Yeah" Rita agreed, "I mean, uh… well, oh it's true. We all missed you so much, Shane! especially Oliver!" Rita said with a smile, causing Oliver to look embarrassed and Shane to laugh and hug her "I missed you all so much, too! Now, let's go eat. I am so hungry!"

They made their way. When they made it inside they found their booth; just as they were about to be seated, Ramon came over and said "I thought I saw the beautiful Shane. You are back!" he said and hugged her. Shane laughed "Uh, thanks Ramon."

He let go and smiled at her, then looked to Oliver with a bigger smile "Ovileer, you must be very happy she is back, eh my friend!" he said "I will get you all a special dessert to celebrate the beautiful Shane's return!" he hurried off.

Oliver sighed, feeling quite embarrassed now that everyone so freely informed Shane of the _miserable_ state he was in while she was away. Shane smiled and patted his arm, before she slid in the booth.

He smiled, grateful for her grace and mercy on him; he got in the booth next to her, their shoulders brushed and he felt his heart race at their proximity and how truly lovely she looked and smelled today. He'd caught the pleasant scent of her perfume while he stood behind her at the DLO when she discovered Jacqueline's identity on her laptop.

He was finding her quite mesmerizing and prayed to God that he would have enough strength to get through this day without expressing his affection for her.

"Now that you're back, you will have to join us on our poker nights." Norman stated.

Shane looked intrigued "What are these poker nights I heard about?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Well...while you were away, we needed to provide a-uh...distraction"

"Distraction?" Shane asked curiously. Norman looked nervous "Uh…"

Oliver sighed, seeing that Norman was doing his best not to embarrass him. "Miss McInerny, it seems I had caused our friends to grow concerned over my- uh... _depression_ over ...missing you, and so provided these poker nights as a means to not be...alone and take my mind off…your absence" he said, his voice low.

Shane placed her hand on top of his, her eyes meeting his. "I'm so sorry, Oliver"

He shook his head " _I_ am sorry for taking so long to-" he paused, feeling anxious. She looked at him in wonder "to what?"

"To-" he was cut off "Here you are my friends! A special lunch and dessert for you all!" Ramon stated as he came over with one of his waiters and placed down their food and a cake.

Shane sighed in disappointment, and Oliver felt his heart race at the second interruption of the day between him and Shane as they were in the middle of an intense moment.

Rita noticed how bummed Shane was at Ramon's terrible timing. She was sure Oliver was going to say something Shane really wanted to hear. She had to think of something to cheer her friend up. Her eyes lit up as she said "Oo Shane, we are going to have to have a girl's day soon! It's been too long!"

Shane smiled and said "I would love to Rita! I really missed you!"

Rita smiled, happy she was able to distract her friend, at least for now. "Me too, and I can tell you all about Norman's proposal!" she said with a smile. Norman blushed, and Shane grinned "Yes, I can't wait to hear it!"

"Oo, and the ring Norman has for me sounds _so_ beautiful!" Rita said looking to him with a smile. Norman smiled, then explained "I had the ring in my pants pocket, but I had to change pants and then forgot it, but it's perfect for Rita."

Shane smiled "I'm sure it is Norman. Now, let's eat! Despite Ramon's terrible timing, this all looks great! And I can't wait to eat that chocolate cake!"

Rita laughed; they started to eat their lunches, when Oliver got up suddenly and went somewhere. They all looked at each other in confusion, wondering why he left. Shane wanted more than anything to go after him, but felt frozen in her seat. Her mind was reeling.

Thankfully, he came back after a minute and when he sat down they all stared at him in wonder.

He realized his sudden departure had induced their curiosity. "Uh pardon me, but I had to discuss something with someone" he stated vaguely before he took a bite of his food. Rita and Norman exchanged curious looks, and Shane looked to Oliver "What were you discussing?" she asked curiously.

He looked to her with a smile "Miss McInerney, while it is truly difficult to keep anything from you, must your curiosity be satisfied this moment, or can you wait until this evening?"

She looked at him with a curious smile. "Well, if you must know, Mr _O'Toole_ , I'm not that good at waiting"

He smiled, knowing how very true that was. However, he knew when it was important she was possibly the most patient person he'd ever known. She'd been more than patient with him.

"What is happening this evening?" Rita asked curiously, bringing Oliver back to the present.

Oliver laughed "I was hoping we were going to celebrate your engagement like we'd discussed"

"Oh! right" Rita and Norman smiled as they looked to each other, but Shane kept her eyes on Oliver. He was up to something. He glanced to her with a smile and she smiled.

They all ate their food, chatting in between about reuniting Hattie and Gabe and the efforts they went to in finding Gabe. Shane told them of how she would secretly search for Hattie whenever she could, despite her circumstances. And they told her of the exciting reunion between Hattie and Gabe, here, at the Mailbox Grille.

"I sure hope we can do the same for Joaquin and Jackie!" Rita stated, and Shane nodded "Me too, Rita."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or Friday! 3 =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Signed Sealed Delivered: Dancing with Stars**

* * *

 _Hi friends! please forgive my delayed update! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I will have the next chapter up soon too!_

 _Hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks again!_

 _For entertainment only!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Once Shane was finished eating her food, she took out her Ipad "Alright…let's see what we're going to do..."

"Would you like me to cut a slice of the special cake Ramon brought for you?" Oliver asked with a playful smile. She looked to him with a smile and said "Ok"

He gave her a small smile and cut her a slice. Shane looked back to her screen, trying not to smile. "I just pulled up the competition's site and I'm going to sign us up. It says here there are six total categories, two on each day, but can choose one for each day to compete."

"Must we compete each day?" Oliver asked "can't we simply partake in the first day to locate Jacqueline, and be on our way?"

" _Perhaps"_ Shane said with a smirk "but we can't be sure which dances she will compete"

It was his turn to smirk "I have the feeling you have more planned than simply delivering Jacqueline's letter"

She tried to fight back her smile, quite enjoying the fact that Oliver knew her so well. "As I was saying...we can pick the categories. Norman and Rita can choose their three and we can choose ours."

"Oh, I'm so excited! I just love dancing!" Rita exclaimed. Shane was trying really hard not to let out a laugh remembering how terrible Rita was. Of course, she got a little better from all those lessons when she was practicing for Miss Special Delivery.

However, she had no idea how Norman would fare at dancing, especially in a competitive setting.

This was definitely going to be interesting, she was sure.

"Ok… here is a list of all of the dances... Foxtrot, Waltz, Jive, Paso Doble, Samba and Argentine Tango"

"Jacqueline will certainly compete in the Argentine Tango, don't you think?!" Oliver said and Shane nodded with a smile "My thoughts exactly. So, let's figure out which dances each of us will compete"

"Oh Norman! This is going to be so fun! Which dances should we do?!" Rita exclaimed. Norman looked anxious and Oliver glanced to Shane with a nervous expression of his own "If I may Rita, you are quite the...free spirit when it comes to... _dancing_ "

Rita smiled and Norman and Shane were amused by Oliver's attempt to be kind in how he expressed Rita's dancing.

"Perhaps you'd be more suited to dances with a bit more ...flexibility and those which are not as structured. For instance, dances such as the Paso Doble and Tango require more precision and finesse, in which, given your... strengths, perhaps it would be best to forego them for something more liberal, in this case, possibly… the Jive and Samba which are more lively and give you the flexibility to be a bit more... _spontaneous_ "

"Ooh! Ok!" Rita exclaimed in excitement, agreeing that sounded much more her style.

Oliver was thankful that he didn't offend Rita by suggesting which dances she would be better suited to.

Shane watched Oliver explain the dances with a curious smile, "How do you know all that?"

He smiled as he looked to her "My grandmother was quite the ballroom dancer. When I was a boy, she would teach me"

Shane's smile grew imagining a young Oliver dancing with his grandmother. She was cut short from her imaginings by Oliver invading her space. He leaned toward her so that he could glimpse her Ipad and said in a hushed tone "you may sign us up for the Waltz, Paso Doble and Tango, which... given our _practice_ I believe we would do fairly well. What do you think?"

Shane felt a bit flustered by Oliver's proximity, his charming voice and his initiative in choosing their dances with such confidence; all she could do was nod "Mhm"

He looked at her with a smirk, his eyes meeting her's with a bit of flirtation. She bit her lip as she stared at him, feeling breathless. In that moment she felt they were the only two people in the world, and failed to notice Rita and Norman watching them. It felt as though they were sharing a lifetime in this simple moment.

Oliver stared at Shane, his desire to draw her to him nearly consuming. He cleared his throat "uh...we should finish up here, and return to the DLO where we may be more focused." his voice was low and smooth.

She nodded and looked back to her electronic device with a blush as she said "Right!"

Norman and Rita exchanged smiles in regard to their colleagues.

"That leaves Norman and Rita with the Foxtrot, Jive and Samba" Shane informed, trying to play it cool that she had been completely swept into Oliver's charming presence.

"Oh, that sounds so fun, doesn't it Norman?" Rita asked as she looked to Norman with an excited smile. Norman nodded, though his eyes reflected that he was very unsure of that.

"Don't worry Norman, obviously we will all practice before the competition" Shane stated, hoping that eased Norman about the whole situation. Norman smiled looking to Rita who smiled at him. He would do whatever he could to make Rita happy. And if that involved dancing in front of judges and an audience then he would just have to try his best and face his fears.

The four friends finished their pieces of chocolate cake and were on their way back to the DLO. As soon as they were outside Rita pulled Shane ahead so there was quite enough space between them and Oliver and Norman.

"Shane! You have to tell me what happened with you and Oliver! He wants to dance the _tango_ with you!" Rita exclaimed in excitement.

Shane nodded with a dazed smile. "I'm just as surprised as you are Rita."

Rita smiled "Eeh! I'm so happy for you!"

Shane blushed, something very atypical for her. Unless it came to Oliver, that is. He was such a composed gentleman that when he did things like pull her to him for a passionate kiss and suggest they dance the tango, she couldn't help but blush.

"He kissed me" Shane declared softly.

"EE! Oh yay! When?!" Rita exclaimed as she walked alongside her friend. "Two nights ago" Shane said, her mind reliving that perfect moment she'd dreamed of for so long.

"So what happened?"

Shane looked to her friend with a smile "we were arguing about missing each other and the next thing I know he is shutting me up with an amazing kiss!"

"EE!" Rita jumped in excitement causing Shane to laugh and blush.

Oliver and Norman had been following the ladies with a moderate space between them knowing that perhaps they wanted to have a moment together. Oliver had to wonder what they were discussing and what was making Rita so excited. He felt the warmth flood him as he wondered if Shane was informing Rita of what transpired between them following her return.

He decided to focus his attention to Norman who seemed pensive, and conceivably, a bit nervous. "Norman, my friend, are you concerned for the dance competitions?" Norman nodded quickly and Oliver smiled as he said "As much as I care for Rita, I think it's safe to say that you just may be the better dancer"

Norman looked to Oliver with a smile. Oliver chuckled. Norman's smile grew as he looked to Oliver. "It is nice to have you back"

Oliver looked to Norman with a thoughtful look before he smiled "yes, Norman. I would be lying to you if I didn't confess that Shane's return has me in more...uh...pleasant spirits."

Norman gave a small smile as he said "We wouldn't be the Postables without her"

Oliver nodded "That, my dear friend, is very true"

When they got back to the DLO, Shane quickly worked to sign them up on the competition's site filling in the required information and selecting the dances for each couple, while Norman was examining the envelope of their letter, and Rita was sorting through some bins and Oliver was reviewing some paperwork that had to be processed by that evening

As Shane finished signing them up, it all hit her that this was real. They were really competing in a dance _competition_. Not only that, she and Oliver were doing it... _together_. As a couple.

And he chose the _Tango,_ possibly the most…romantic and amorous dance there could be.

She took a sneaking glance to him at his desk. He was so handsome and charming.

He looked up from his desk and caught her gaze. She smiled at him and a smile formed across his lips before he got up from his desk and walked over. "Did you require any help signing us all up, Sha-Miss McInerny?"

She smirked "Actually, I just finished Mr _Oliver._ " She stated playfully. He chuckled and her smile grew. "Now we just have to coordinate the travel to D.C. and we're all set!"

"Except learning how to dance in barely a week" Norman muttered nervously from his station. "I'm sure you'll be great Norman" Rita said as she came over to him. He looked to her with a light smile.

"Ehm, so...due to our special delivery, you will be returning to...uh…to-"Oliver stammered anxiously, unsure how to proceed in expressing his thoughts.

Shane watched Oliver curiously as he tried to vocalize what he seemed to be thinking. "to..uh...Washington…" he said in a restrained tone.

Shane smiled realizing what he was getting at. "Yes…"

His eyes met hers "uh…will you-"

"Oliver, I am going to Washington D.C. with you, Norman and Rita to deliver this lost letter to Jackie, and I…"

He watched her intently, his heart beginning to clench in his chest at the possibilities of her returning to the job -and man- that took her away from him. He was taken away from his displeasing thoughts by her statement "I fully intend to come back home." "With you." she emphasized.

His eyes grew and she blushed at how her response sounded and added "And Norman and Rita, of course!"

He smiled "of course" his voice was low, the pleasure at her comment in his tone.

She smiled, but noticed Rita trying not to watch them. Norman seemed clueless for the time-being as he examined the stamp on the envelope containing Jackie's letter.

Oliver's eyes remained on Shane, his heart swelling at her comment. He was very grateful that she had no inclination to stay in D.C. He prayed that would remain true.

Shane diverted her gaze from Oliver to Norman "Find anything special about that stamp, Norman?"

Norman shook his head "No, I thought I might be able to see if I could find a more specific location, but this is just a generic stamp from Buenos Aires."

Shane appreciated that Norman was looking into where it was sent from. She really wanted to find Joaquin; in fact, on their way back to the DLO, she told Rita in confidence that she was going to do a search, and Rita offered to look into dance studios in the D.C. area, as well. She was so grateful that her friend wanted to locate Joaquin just as much as she did.

She was sure if she told Oliver, he might not be too pleased; though, part of her was certain he already knew she was going to do what she could to find Joaquin and reunite him and Jackie together.

"That's alright, Norman. We just have to trust the timing." she said as she looked to Oliver and shared a smile with him. Oliver couldn't possibly express how truly grateful he was to have Shane back, and not only that, how often he thanked God for 'misdirecting' her to the Dead Letter Office instead of Direct Line Operations. It truly was a divine delivery that she was sent to them.

They were all better together with her; as Norman's words rang true, they wouldn't be the _Postables_ without her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! so much love to you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Signed Sealed Delivered: Dancing with Stars**

Hi friends! thanks so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it! :D This next chapter is a bit shorter, but I'll try to have the next one up soon! :)

For entertainment only!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

For the remainder of the day, Shane managed to make their travel arrangements, as well as, reserve hotel rooms for their stay. Rita sorted some bins, while multitasking in her search for any possible leads that could help them locate Joaquin.

Norman was working through the rerouted packages.

Once Oliver returned to his desk, he worked to finish his paperwork, one batch officially reinstating Shane and the other documenting their upcoming special assignment in delivering Jacqueline Wilson's letter.

As he did so, he found himself becoming distracted; from time to time his gaze would shift from his task to the golden haired beauty he had very strong feelings for.

For much part of the rest of their day he alternated between thanking the Lord and praying for patience and strength, and watching Shane with a fond smile.

It had been three long and difficult months looking to her station to not find her there, thus, resulting in him to resort to moving her desk. It had been quite the painful task, his heart ached at the possibility she may not have returned.

To see her there, looking as lovely and radiant as ever, had him overjoyed at the sight.

He became so overwhelmed by his emotions, that he found himself scribbling something on a memo sheet of paper, folding it and walking over to her desk. She looked up at him with a smile, and he felt his heart swell at the beauty in her smile. He smiled and placed the hastily scribbled note on top of her desk before he joined Norman in sorting through the rerouted bin.

Shane looked to Oliver with a curious smile before she picked up the note. She unfolded it and her smile beamed as she read its contents.

 _My dear Shane,_

 _What a pleasing sight to see you as I look up from my desk. I am finding it quite difficult to keep my eyes off you, as you are looking truly radiant, and…_

 _I had, indeed, missed you very much._

 _Yours, Oliver_

Shane held the note to her as she looked to Oliver, her eyes shining. He was busy with his task but as soon as she looked to him his eyes met hers. Her heart skipped at that incredibly charming smile that swept across his face.

She felt so happy.

Shane was living in a daydream today, as Oliver was being too charming to resist. She wished she could declare and express just how _truly irresistible_ he was, how much his actions and words affected her.

She was grateful that their workday would soon be over. She wasn't sure how much longer she could be around Oliver without wanting to kiss him. She still was unsure about the boundaries and specifics of their relationship. What was acceptable and not. It was all so new, despite her having been ready to love him for a long time.

Oliver and Norman had finished their sorting, and once Oliver returned from dropping off some paperwork, he declared "Since we will be celebrating Norman and Rita's engagement this evening, and having completed a great deal of work, may I suggest we leave an hour earlier so that we may dress up for the occasion?"

"That sounds so exciting!" Rita exclaimed, and Norman smiled as he took Rita's hand in his. She looked to him with a bright smile.

Shane smiled and said "I'm happy to leave earlier, too! Especially, that I get to be here to celebrate with you!" she looked to Norman and Rita with a happy smile.

Oliver smiled "Very good. I have to make a few errands, however I can collect you all around 6:30?"

"What are you planning Mr O'Toole?" Shane asked with a curious smile.

Oliver smirked "You will just have to wait and see, Miss McInerny"

She smiled, her eyes shining in wonder.

Rita grinned "Thank you so much Oliver. Norman and I are so excited to celebrate with you and Shane, too. We are so lucky to have you as friends."

Oliver smiled "As we are Rita. I couldn't ask for better colleagues who I can gladly call my friends, my...family"

Norman and Rita both smiled at the compliment, as Shane was watching Oliver with an admiring smile. His eyes met hers "If I may also suggest, that you leave with Norman and Rita"

"Perhaps" she said with a teasing tone. He blushed "thank you for indulging me"

She wondered what Oliver was planning. He was being quite elusive and her curiosity was peaked. She really wanted to know. Whatever it was, she was sure it was going to be extremely thoughtful, and she was sure Norman and Rita would have a special celebration.

* * *

AN Thanks! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Signed Sealed Delivered: Dancing with Stars**

 ** _Hi my friends! A belated Merry Christmas to you all! I truly apologize for the delay in posting. Things have been a bit stressful for me. Here is the next chapter. It's a short one, but I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow morning-ish! Thanks so much for reading! I am so happy you are enjoying this story so far!_**

 ** _For entertainment only!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Of all the times Shane wished she had her car, this was definitely one of them. Since Oliver had picked her up from her house this morning, she had no car, thus resulting in her, Norman and Rita to resort to taking a cab or walking, which made it a teensy bit more difficult to use her infamous sleuthing skills.

Rita mused "So, should we walk or-"

"Oh no! I already called for a cab!" Shane interrupted as they walked out together. "It would make it easier to foll- oh, uh, I mean uh, get ready for Oliver to pick us up on time" she stated.

"Oh, this is so fun having us all back together!" Rita exclaimed, while Norman smiled as he held the door of the waiting cab open for her. Shane discreetly instructed the cab driver on where to go before joining Norman and Rita in the back seat. "Shane, I'm surprised you didn't ask Oliver more questions." Rita said with a playful smile.

"Yes, I would have expected you to want to -oh boy" Norman stated, and noticed that the cab driver was driving quicker than normal and saw that he had caught up with Oliver's car. "What?" Rita asked, then noticed Shane's guilty smile. "Shane!"

"Oh come on, I haven't changed since you've known me! Of course I want to know what Oliver's up to!" Shane explained causing Rita to laugh "This is so great!"

Shane smiled, enjoying how much Rita seemed happy that she was back. She was truly the greatest friend she could ever have and she felt so lucky to get to call her not only a colleague but her dearest and possibly best friend. Besides Oliver, of course.

"This reminds of that time we followed Oliver after work to only find out he was secretly taking dance lessons." Rita declared in recollection. Shane blushed remembering that and how that event resulted in her being his dance partner. Now, she was to be his partner all over again.

She bit her lip and said "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this"

Norman and Rita looked to her in shock "What?"

"It's just...As much as I really _really_ want to know why he's being all secretive now, I want to respect that he wants to keep it a secret."

"Oh! Ok...if, if that's how you feel, maybe we should turn back" Rita said, though she was slightly disappointed. She loved when they ' _broke the rules_ '. It was so fun and quite thrilling to be doing things in a more spontaneous fashion.

In fact, Shane had brought out the spontaneous and free-spirited side of Rita that she'd often repressed. She got her to be more courageous and daring, like finding the courage to write and share Renita Hayweather: Frontier Duchess with the world, to be Miss Special Delivery, and most wonderful of all to be in love with Norman. She took Norman's hand who smiled at her.

"Excuse me, but can we-" before Shane could finish telling the driver to turn back, Norman pointed ahead and said "Look, he's stopped driving!"

The driver parked his car some distance away so they wouldn't be spotted. Shane's eyes grew as Oliver got out of his car, and proceeded to walk up and shake someone's hand who they quickly saw -"It's Ramon!" Rita exclaimed.

"Oh look, and Joe!" Shane added as she saw him walk up and join the other two men. "Oo! I bet he's planning a surprise party!" Shane stated in excitement.

"A surprise engagement party!" Rita further added.

"That we already know about" Norman informed. Shane smiled "Yes, but we just assumed it was going to be the four of us having a dinner, right? Now we know its more than that."

"Oh, I'm so excited now!" Rita beamed. Shane smiled and looked to her two friends. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a surprise engagement party to get all dressed up for!" Shane stated with a playful smile, causing Rita and Norman to smile brightly at each other.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Signed Sealed Delivered: Dancing with Stars**

 _Hi friends! here is the next chapter! I hope that you continue to enjoy this story! Thanks for reading!_

 _For entertainment only!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Norman stood outside waiting for Rita to come downstairs. He looked to his shoes, when he heard an 'ehm' from behind him. He turned around, a smile on his face until he saw her and his heart seemed to hop at the sight of her looking so amazing. She was wearing a short black lace dress; there were sequins underneath the sheer lace making it delicately sparkle in the light.

"Wow. You look...perfect" he said with a smile resulting in Rita to beam at him. "And you look so charming Norman" Rita said as she took him in, seeing him in a very dashing black suit.

He grinned as he glanced at himself, causing her to look at him with a warm smile. "I love you"

He smiled and placed a sweet kiss to her cheek "I love you, Rita"

"Wanna know something?" Rita asked, her eyes bright as she looked at him. He nodded "Ok"

She smiled "We are both wearing the same color"

Norman grinned brighter "Wow, would you look at that. I guess that just means we are definitely made for each other"

A dreamy smile crossed her face in return. She realized she was staring at him, and blushed, adjusting her black framed glasses shyly.

"It is so exciting that Oliver is throwing us a surprise party, don't you think?" Rita asked as she took Norman's hand and started walking with him. Norman nodded "Oliver is the greatest friend I've ever had. He helped me set things up, you know? He was the first one I told about you"

Rita smiled, her eyes getting glossy.

"I think he's also really glad Shane's back" he added.

Rita smiled "Me too. It felt so strange not having Shane with us. She makes us the Postables"

Norman nodded with a smile "I love being the Postables"

Rita smiled brighter "Me too, Norman. And, In a way...Shane brought _us_ together"

Norman squeezed her hand returning a warm smile "Yah, I guess you're right."

Oliver looked to the time on his watch as he stepped outside, seeing that he had simply half an hour to get back home and changed before he had to make his way to collect his friends. "Dad, I'm afraid I'm running late. I better go now. I have to pick up Norman and Rita...and... Shane" he said to his father as he followed him outside.

Joe smiled, hearing his son refer to her as Shane rather than his usual 'Miss McInerny'

"You got it, son. It's great to see my Oliver back. You aren't the only one who missed her, you know. I'm glad she is back, too."

Oliver looked down, trying not to smile or feel embarrassed that Shane's absence had clearly left him in a state that was displeasing and concerning to everyone around him, though felt equally glad on her behalf that she'd touched so many others in her time in Denver, and grateful he had so many to help him make this evening special for Norman and Rita, and Shane. "Thanks for helping me, dad."

Joe smiled and hugged his son. "Any time." Oliver smiled as he hugged his dad, thankful for how much he helped him push his feelings to the surface, and being there to listen to him.

Oliver smiled and made his way. Once he made it home, he quickly got ready, thankful that the preparations for this evening's festivities were set without a hitch. He was quite excited about this evening and was more than eager to see his colleagues, his friends... his _family_.

He felt his heart race as his thoughts went to his dear Shane. He allowed himself to smile in the privacy of his home that she was back, and was giving him a chance to show her that she was valued and very much cared for, specifically by him.

He looked in the mirror and adjusted his tie, thinking to how lovely she looked and how much he enjoyed seeing her at the DLO today. It made his heart swell at how much hope he saw in her breathtaking smile, and how much love and patience he could see in her eyes.

He had been so lost with their absence.

She had been just as miserable as he had been in their short but somehow lengthy time apart. It pained him to know that his delay in going after her had left her feeling unwanted by him.

He hoped he was able to convey that he simply didn't want to hold her back. That he wanted to trust and support her as she has so unselfishly done for him. He felt overcome with his thoughts of her unwavering hope and friendship. He hoped he could show her how truly special she was to him. How much she changed his life.

He took a deep breath as he made his way to leave, taking a moment to pray before he drove off to pick up his friends.

Shane looked to the time on her phone as she stepped outside her front door. It was now 6:20pm. Oliver would be picking her up soon. She took a seat on her porch swing, a goofy grin swept across her face at the thought of him.

She thought back to the events of the day. He'd picked her up to take her to work, brought her favorite coffee, looked and smiled at her in a way that got her feeling butterflies, told her how much he missed her while she was gone, decided that one of the dances they'd partake in would be the tango, and wrote her that perfect little note. The one she now had in the hidden pocket of her dress.

She was so excited to be wearing this new dress. It was a maroon lace off the shoulder dress that was fitted at her waist and flared to knee length; the off the shoulder sleeves reached to her elbows and the skirt had those awesome inseam pockets that were definitely perfect for this instance.

She smiled as slipped out the note and unfolded it, her smile expanding as she read its contents.

How was it that this perfect gentleman could have her blushing without doing more than look at her? She couldn't imagine what would happen to her when they danced the tango together. She'd more than likely swoon with him so close to her, holding her and dancing with her in such an amorous manner, his charming scent washing over her, his eyes meeting hers.

She bit her lip, her heart beating faster.

She looked to the note once more and traced the closing lines.

 _Yours, Oliver_

Her eyes became glossy at the overwhelming feeling that overcame her as she held the note to her, those words going straight to her heart. Those two simple words together meant the world to her, and she wanted more than anything to convey the same message to him. That she was and will always be his.

If that was what he wanted.

She smiled as she heard the swing squeak, then got an idea. She quickly went back inside and was back out shortly, just in time to see Oliver's car pull up in front of her house. She smiled, her heart beginning to race again as she saw him get out and when he stopped at the fence, the admiring look that filled his eyes as he caught sight of her gave her butterflies.

She smiled at him, unsure if she could move from her place. Thankfully, he rushed over and stopped in front of her, a charming smile on his face. "Oliver. What a surprise" she said with a playful smile.

He chuckled. She missed hearing his laugh "I thought you would have picked up Rita and Norman first?"

A smirk crossed his face as he stepped a fraction closer, causing her heart to skip. "I had contemplated that and realized I wouldn't be able to do this" he lifted her hand and placed a sweet kiss, but then surprised her when he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her cheek that lingered a few seconds longer.

Her eyes met his as he pulled back slowly, still holding on to her hand; she blushed at the boyish smile that was on his face. "Well, in that case, I am really glad you picked me up first" she said with a playful smile.

He grinned as he held his arm out for her "Shall we?"

She nodded and locked their arms together. She glanced to him, her eyes shining as she took him in. He was looking so handsome. He was in a charcoal black suit, with a light grey undershirt. His tie was a combination of black, grey and she noticed faintly some red. She bit her lip, as she saw him take a sneaking glance to her.

Once they reached his car, he held the door open for her, but kept her hand in his and said "I almost forgot" he reached into his jacket and pulled out a beautiful yellow rose. She smiled, her eyes meeting his again "thank you, Oliver"

As she took it from him their hands brushed, and that little contact felt like electric.

Oliver knew that he was very eager to see Shane again. Though it'd only been a few hours since he'd seen her, he felt the desire to be by her side. Seeing her as he walked up to her house, his heart had seemed to lift seeing how mesmerizing she truly was.

As she smiled at him, his heart expanded at the beauty that emanated from her. She was simply glowing, radiant as ever. He rushed over to her, unable to take their distance much longer and seeing how breathtaking she was looking made him unable to keep back his smile.

Hearing her surprise that he decided to collect her first of the bunch gave him the opportunity to answer her with a kiss to her hand, followed by an affectionate kiss to her cheek that he couldn't pass, wanting her to know how much he cherished her.

A pleasant warmth filled him at the sweet contact of her lips to his own cheek once she accepted the rose. He smiled as their eyes met again, her smile spreading, before she laughed "Alright, let's pick up the special couple! I can't wait to see your surprise!"

He looked at her in thought for a second as she got into the car, but quickly went around and got in. Once he started the car he looked to her "How do you know there's a surprise?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, but said "Uh...well, you've been so secretive and uh...obviously there's some surprise, right?"

He smiled, his eyes shining. She bit her lip, wondering if he just knew she was holding back. "Miss McInerny, I have truly missed that insatiable curiosity of yours." he said before he looked ahead and started driving. She grinned, her cheeks flaming at his comment, sure that he knew.

Within ten minutes they came across Rita and Norman strolling in their direction, who waved excitedly as they noticed them. Shane laughed as she hopped out of the car to greet them happily "Rita, Norman, you both look great!"

"Ee, oh Shane, you look so beautiful too!" Rita hugged her friend before she got in, smiling at Norman holding the door open for her. Once they were situated in the back, and Shane took her seat once more, Oliver smiled, happy to have their team back together.

They were truly only the Postables together, the four of them an equal integral part to their whole. He was exceptionally grateful to the Lord for this special divine delivery.

The Postables, his friends, his family. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his evening than celebrating this special gift.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
